J'aurais voulu t'aimer
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La guerre est finie, ils font une dernière fête avant de se séparer et deux d'entre eux se posent des questions.


**J'aurais voulu t'aimer**

_AC 197_

_Quelque part sur Terre_

La guerre est définitivement terminée. Les cinq pilotes se sont retrouvés pour une dernière fête, ils sont allés dans un retaurant puis dans un bar et ont fini dans une boîte de nuit.

Duo Maxwell danse, il veut s'étourdir pour oublier la séparation toute proche, pour oublier, que bientôt, ils vont se séparer et qu'ils ne se reverront que peu souvent, malgré la promesse qu'ils se sont fait. Il ne se fait aucune illusion. Il sait que les premiers temps ils se retrouveront comme ils se le sont promis puis, les mois et les années passant, ils s'éloigneront les uns des autres et finiront par ne plus jamais se revoir. Tout est une question de temps.

Son regard se pose sur celui d'entre eux qui ne danse pas. La tristesse qu'il ressent brille fugitivement dans son regard améthyste. Il avait espéré...

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

_Et pouvoir te le dire_

Mais comment dire au soldat parfait qu'il était amoureux de lui ? C'était comme une tentative de suicide, autant se mettre un revolver dans la bouche et presser la détente. Il avait donc gardé le silence et continué à l'aimer en secret. Il avait été partagé entre son désir de paix et celui d'être avec l'objet de son amour.

_J'aurais voulu rester_

_Et ne jamais partir_

Parfois, il avait été si proche de tout lui avouer, mais il avait chaque fois renoncé. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'opposaient à leur amour. Le regard des autres pilotes peut être. Celui de la société certainement et surtout, celui du japonais.

_Je t'aurais tant donné_

_Mais il fallait souffrir_

_Alors j'ai oublié._

Ce regard si froid, si distant, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchifrer et qui lui faisait si mal. Cette certitude que rien n'était possible. Pourtant, combien il aurait voulu s'offrir tout entier à celui qu'il aimait. Mais il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Alors, il avait renoncé.

Heero Yuy est seul à la table, seul avec ses pensées et ses rêves impossibles. Ceux où Duo et lui étaient ensembles. Où ils s'aimaient. Une chimère qui le tourmente.

_J'aurais voulu rêver_

_Mais c'était qu'un peut être_

Il regarde Duo danser et cette vision le torture, la façon dont Duo danse est la preuve flagrante que rien n'est possible entre eux. Il ne peut retenir le natté, il n'est pas capable de lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite. Lui n'est pas à son aise dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, pas assez de visibilité pour pouvoir prévoir une attaque. Il ne sait pas faire la fête, il ne peut le nier.

_Te prendre et te garder_

_Mais tu voulais des fêtes_

Il ne sera jamais celui qu'aimera le natté, il n'est pas à la hauteur. Il le sait, il l'accepte, même si cela lui brise le coeur. Il attend que la fête se termine et qu'enfin il puisse se retirer et pleurer ses espoirs insensés.

_Alors le coeur largué_

_A la fin de la fête_

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer._

Duo détourne son regard de celui qui est assis, si près de lui et pourtant si loin, trop loin... celui qu'il n'a pas su séduire et qui a toujours veillé à laisser entre eux un espace infranchissable.

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

_Et prendre un peu de place_

Le regret le submerge, il aurait eu tant de choses à dire, tant de gestes à accomplir... quitte à être à l'opposée du visage qu'il leur montrait depuis le début. Pour Heero il aurait changé, pour ne jamais lui faire de mal. Il se serait montré doux et patient, pour se faire accepter, pour se faire aimer.

_Je n't'aurais rien volé_

_Y'aurait pas eu de casse_

Mais il n'a pas eu le courage, il a renoncé, peut être un peu trop vite. Cette fête est leur dernière chance. La dernière ocasion de parler à Heero, de lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Malgré sa peur il a envie de le rejoindre, de se montrer enfin sous son vrai jour, laisser parler son corps. D'être lui même et de risquer le tout pour le tout.

_Pourquoi abandonner_

_Sans que nos corps s'engagent_

_sans avoir essayé._

Il est sur le point de rejoindre Heero et de mettre son projet à exécution lorsque la musique cesse brusquement. Surpris il se fige. Le DJ annonce la fermeture de la boîte de nuit, les autres pilotes le rejoignent et l'entraînent vers la sortie. Il se force à sourire mais le coeur n'y est pas. Quelques accolades, des baisers, de nouvelles promesses puis la séparation. Quatre et Trowa partent ensembles comme cela était prévisible, la main dans la main. Eux n'ont jamais eu de problème de communication, les facultés de Quatre leur ont évité cet écueil. Wufei s'éclipse discrétement. Duo sourit une dernière fois et tourne les talons. La fête est finie, il n'est plus temps de parler, il faut se séparer, le miracle n'aura pas lieu.

Heero reste seul au milieu du parking, à regarder partir l'américain, les yeux rivés sur cette tresse qui danse et qui s'éloigne. Tout est fini. La guerre, les combats... il n'a plus qu'à renoncer à ses chimères. La route prend fin sur ce parking. Mais lui, où va t'il aller à présent ? Où peut il aller ? Lui qui voulait aller si loin... lui qui est allé plus loin que n'importe qui.

_J'avais envie d'aller_

_Où tant d'autres s'arrêtent_

Il reste sur ce parking, incapable de prendre une décision. Sans la guerre, sans J et sans eux, ses amis, ses compagnons, il redevient un soldat anonyme. Le nom d'Heero Yuy n'était qu'un nom de code qu'il portait pour combattre. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de guerre, il n'a plus de raison de le porter encore. Seul Duo aurait pu, peut être, donner un autre sens à sa vie, mais il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler. Duo était si vivant, si remuant, il ne savait comment l'approcher, comment le découvrir vraiment.

_Et pouvoir te toucher_

_Pour enfin te connaître_

Il avait cherché si longtemps une méthode infaillible. Il avait éllaboré des dizaines de plans sur son ordinateur, calculé les probabilités de réussite, le coeur empli d'espoir. Tant d'efforts... il avait fait tant d'efforts... tant de projets... Il était prêt à tout.

_Je voulais tout risquer_

_Même de ne pas te plaire_

Mais faire des plans, concevoir des projets, si brillants soient ils, ne suffit pas. Il lui avait manqué l'essentiel : le courage de les mettre à exécution. Malgré tous ses désirs, il était resté silencieux, tel un simple observateur. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de celui qui le fascinait tant. Il avait oublié peu à peu que le temps existait et continuait sa course implacable et qu'un jour la guerre prendrait fin.

_Je n'ai pas su nous garder_

_Je n'ai su que me taire_

Désormais il était trop tard, Duo partait comme les autres étaient partis. Lui se retrouvait seul, comme avant. Seul, perdu... avec une unique certitude.

_Alors le coeur largué_

_A la fin de la fête_

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer._

Duo cesse de marcher, il tourne la tête et observe le japonais immobile au milieu du parking.

_J'aurais voulu savoir_

_Ce qu'un mot, ce qu'un geste_

Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Son instinct lui crie qu'il y a un problème.

_Aurait pu te faire croire_

_Aurait fait que je reste_

Il hésite à poursuivre et aussi à faire demi tour. Il a peur de se tromper, de se rendre ridicule en revenant vers le japonais sans que rien ne le justifie. Comment le justifier d'ailleurs ? Ils ont combattus côte à côte certes, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Pas même une réelle amitié. Heero avait toujours été à part. En marge du groupe.

_C'était quoi notre histoire_

_Ce n'était pas la tienne_

Heero ne voulait pas d'eux au début. Il ne les avait accepté que contraint et forcé. Il avait trop longtemps vécu seul. Leur présence était inutile à ses yeux.

_Elle arrivait trop tard_

_Ta vie contre la mienne_

Il ne sait plus que faire. Doit il partir où bien rester ? Poursuivre son chemin où revenir auprès d'Heero. Au risque d'être rejeté une fois de plus... d'être blessé plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. La peur s'installe en lui. Heero est si immobile, ce n'est pas normal. Jamais encore le japonais n'est resté ainsi, planté dans un espace découvert. Son coeur s'affolle. Que se passe t'il ? Que peut il faire ?

_Alors le coeur largué_

_A la fin de la fête_

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer._

La réponse lui parvient soudain.

_T'aimer._

Il court vers le japonais, au risque d'être rejeté. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner ainsi.

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer._

OWARI ?

* * *

_La chanson est de Michel Sardou, j'ai trouvé qu'elle ferait une bonne base pour une song fic et je me suis risquée à travailler dessus (et cela n'a pas été facile, j'avais les idées et la chanson, mais pour lier les deux, bonjour...). C'est ma première song fic, je suis assez contente de moi je dois dire. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais lui faire une suite, sans doute que non, il faut savoir s'arrêter dans la vie (c'est mon gros problème, j'ai du mal à terminer une histoire. Abandonner des personnages me fait toujours de la peine et pourtant, j'écris pour le plaisir depuis des années)._


End file.
